


假性发情

by Triarrhena



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP, alpha!Enjolras, beta!Grantaire
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triarrhena/pseuds/Triarrhena
Summary: 马吕斯的劣质抑制剂导致了一次意外发情，作为信息素敏感型的Beta，格朗泰尔被拖进了这场意外里。
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	假性发情

一切都要怪马吕斯那支突然失效的廉价抑制剂，当Omega的信息素突然像火药桶一样在科林斯二楼炸开时，ABC之友的会议现场顿时陷入了混乱中。

当格朗泰尔意识到发生了什么的时候，他已经分不清楚昏沉感的来源是杯中的酒精，还是信息素的冲击了。酒杯在他手中打了个滑摔落在桌子上，苦艾酒洒了一半出来，但格朗泰尔一点也不介意，他现在只想把自己和人群隔离开，最好是和空气完全隔离开。把头埋在手臂里的时候他听见小伽弗洛什跳起来去通知那位割风家的Alpha小姐——马吕斯天天提及的心上人——来领人；其他人在翻箱倒柜找抑制剂。ABC之友在处理紧急情况方面很有一套，几分钟内就控制住了局面，因此几乎没人注意到格朗泰尔的这个小角落。

这很好，格朗泰尔想着。他勉力支撑自己站了起来，把杯中的苦艾酒一饮而尽，然后绕过人群，跌跌撞撞地往楼下走去。

几乎没人注意到他的离开，除了一直统筹着现场的安灼拉。

“格朗泰尔好像有些不对劲。”

公白飞给自己打了抑制剂，亲自把马吕斯送到楼下割风小姐的马车上，其他人留在二楼，把刚才混乱中打翻的杯盘收拾起来。安灼拉迟疑了一会儿，才对古费拉克问起了格朗泰尔的情况。

“大写的R能有什么事？大家都知道他是个Beta，不受Omega信息素的影响，这种时候最该来帮忙的就是他——”古费拉克抱怨到一半就停下了，“——等等，这么说来格朗泰尔的确有点麻烦，他好像是信息素敏感型Beta。”

安灼拉不明就里地看着他。

古费拉克也惊讶地回视着安灼拉。

“你不知道？就算致力于倡导所有性别平等，我以为你至少会记住每个人的性别。”

安灼拉当然能记住，公白飞是Alpha，勃鲁维尔是Omega，若李和博须埃都是Beta，安灼拉有时会按朋友们的性别来分配联络任务，以确保得到联络目标的信任。但格朗泰尔从来都游离于他的分类记忆目标之外——有很大一部分原因是格朗泰尔从来不干活儿，另一小部分原因说起来有点奇怪，因为格朗泰尔就是格朗泰尔，在安灼拉条理分明的世界里顽固地霸占了一块写着自己名字的地盘，无法分类，也难以解读。

“简单地说，所有人都能闻到信息素，但Beta们一般没有受体，不会被引导进入情热。但有少部分的Beta对信息素敏感，会产生因人而异的反应。格朗泰尔以前抱怨过这件事，说在大街上随意散发信息素的Alpha和Omega让他头晕想吐，虽然我觉得那多半是因为他喝得太多了——”古费拉克看起来想多说点什么，但最后又把话咽了回去，他丢下手里的一打盘子，把安灼拉推到了楼梯边上。

“你要是不放心他的话就赶紧追上去看看，别让那个头晕眼花的酒鬼掉进塞纳河里。”

安灼拉下楼的时候正和公白飞擦肩而过，他听见古费拉克在楼上招呼公白飞，要他在平权宣传小册子里加入一点性别常识，中间好像提到了自己的名字……周围的对话在安灼拉耳朵里滚了一圈又溜走，他不知道自己为什么突然有点焦虑。

格朗泰尔的住处离科林斯不远，顺着蒙德都街走上三分钟，绕进靠左那幢破旧的楼房中，再爬上三层楼，就到了他租住的小套间。格朗泰尔进门的时候用了很大的力气把门摔上，生锈的铁合页发出了一声不堪重负的尖叫，房东可能会以此为借口多收他两块钱，但那是以后的事了。他跪倒在地板上散乱的酒瓶之间，几乎没法再多挪动一步。

去他妈的假性发情。

即使是信息素敏感型的Beta也很少会被影响进入假性发情状态，此前在剧院或舞会中格朗泰尔也遇到过Omega突然的发情，大部分情况下都只感到头晕，甚至晕眩程度还不及喝下一瓶兑水的烧酒。今天是个意外，一方面，马吕斯爆炸的信息素着实像个火药桶，而另一方面……今天安灼拉在场，安灼拉是引燃一切的那根导火索——

格朗泰尔在地板上蜷成一团，试图让冷冰冰的地面把身体内部肆虐的火焰平息下去，但是半点用也没有。低温只能使身体更渴望来自另一人的温暖，渴望亲吻和触摸，渴望肉体的接触和性的愉悦。格朗泰尔感觉下腹有一团火焰在烧着，长裤里湿漉漉的，那是身体自动分泌的润滑液，提醒着他需要一根阴茎来填满身体。格朗泰尔没有管一片狼藉的下半身，闭着眼睛摸过一个酒瓶抱在怀里，假装那是安灼拉的手臂。离开科林斯之前喝的最后一点苦艾酒开始发挥作用，酒精流淌在血液里，涌上大脑，就着思维开始制造幻觉。格朗泰尔闭上眼，在黑暗中看见了火焰，从微茫的光点燃烧成金红色的一大团——它跳动着，颤抖着，和身体内燃烧的欲望逐渐重合成同一个频率，它们拥有同一个名字。

“安灼拉……”格朗泰尔轻声叹息。

幻觉中的金色火焰又变大了一些，几乎要填满视野了，就好像……就好像火焰在靠近格朗泰尔。灼热的温度将格朗泰尔笼罩起来，使他不由自主哆嗦了一下。

格朗泰尔睁开眼，火焰消失了，他被安灼拉扶着站了起来，头靠在安灼拉的颈侧，安灼拉的金发垂在他眼前，有些晃眼。

“我敲了门，但发现你没锁门……”安灼拉有点尴尬地帮格朗泰尔整理了一下衬衫下摆，把他抱着的瓶子抽走，放在小桌上，“而且你在喊我的名字，于是我就进来了。”

安灼拉的后半句语调稍稍有些不自然，他说了个小谎，格朗泰尔并没有把他的名字喊到在走廊上都可以听见的地步，那只是一声低喃，近似于喘息。但安灼拉笃定自己听见了，为了掩饰这一点小小的谎言，他没等格朗泰尔反应过来，就用另一个问题代替了这个话题：“你在发情？”

格朗泰尔根本没在意他说了什么，胡乱点了点头算作回应，事实上他现在咬着牙关不敢发出半点声音。安灼拉的声音和体温在他混沌的大脑里缠绕成一团，不断挑逗着他过于敏感的神经。格朗泰尔知道，只要自己现在开口，百分百会发出一些糟糕的声音——想想就让人绝望。

安灼拉把他半扶半拖到了床边，把他在床上安置好。离开那双手的温度后，格朗泰尔的理智稍稍恢复了一些，现在他清醒地意识到自己正和安灼拉共处一室，于是来自下半身的空虚感更清晰地将他又一次淹没。

“谢谢，我没事了。”格朗泰尔几乎是从牙缝里挤出这句话的。

这可能是格朗泰尔对安灼拉说过最短也是最客气的话，只可惜安灼拉并不领这份情。他站在床边，并没有像格朗泰尔期待的那样转身出去再帮他把门带上——期待或是恐惧，格朗泰尔自己也说不清，但如果安灼拉继续在这里多站一分钟，恐怕格朗泰尔就控制不住自己的行为了。

“回去继续你的会议吧，我可以自己来一针抑制剂。”

安灼拉并没有被他的三言两语打发走，他抱着臂站在床头，用自己都没有意识到的专注，凝视着格朗泰尔汗涔涔的额角和潮红的双颊。

“若李编的那本手册我读过，抑制剂对Beta不起效果。”

“酒是万能的抑制剂，让我喝醉了睡一觉就好。”

“我觉得你需要帮助——”

格朗泰尔猛地坐了起来，一瞬间无法控制自己的情绪。

“行行好吧安灼拉！难道你想听我求你操我吗？”

格朗泰尔不是有意吼安灼拉的，但脱口而出之后他还是后悔了，也许他不应该把话说那么绝，欲望已经冲昏了他的头脑，等安灼拉走后他应该试着自己解决一下——

安灼拉没有生气，甚至看起来有点无措，格朗泰尔从来没在他脸上看到过这种迟疑的表情。

“我……我原本以为你不喜欢我。”

“如果我不喜欢你就不会对你发情，所以如果你不打算操我，就别废话，赶紧走。”格朗泰尔已经做好了送客准备，只要安灼拉离开这里，走出去，关上门。

“我的意思是，我没想到……”安灼拉在组织语言。格朗泰尔正逐渐失去理智，他还想说什么？

“我想……我希望……我可以操你。”

“什么？”

“我想……我希望……我可以操你。”

“什么？”格朗泰尔昏头昏脑地问，准是这不正常的假性发情带来了并发症，他怀疑自己开始出现幻听。

“如果你需要我来一起度过发情期？”

格朗泰尔没法回答这个问题，他扯住安灼拉的领带，近乎失控地把他拉向自己。安灼拉配合地俯下身体，亲吻格朗泰尔的嘴唇。在格朗泰尔再次陷入恍惚的时候，安灼拉把他紧攥着的手指掰开，让那被揉皱成一团的领带能顺利解下来。

皮鞋被踢到了墙角，外套也被随手扔在那里。格朗泰尔在抖着手解开安灼拉的扣子，而安灼拉掀起自己刚刚亲手整理好的衬衫下摆，手掌在格朗泰尔的肩胛骨上轻轻按压抚摸着。当安灼拉的手向下滑入格朗泰尔的腰侧，拇指在腹肌周围打转的时候，格朗泰尔控制不住地呻吟出声，手指在扣眼上打滑。

“你已经解了五分钟扣子了。”安灼拉提醒他。

安灼拉刚才是在开玩笑吗？格朗泰尔有些拿不准，他从未和安灼拉心平气和地交谈过——在这么近的距离。但衬衫终于被脱下来了，他们可以把距离再拉近一点。格朗泰尔里层的长裤几乎湿透了，于是紧接着裤子也被一起扔到了墙角。光滑温暖的皮肤终于再无障碍地贴合在一起，格朗泰尔被安灼拉拥抱着压在床上，浑身发软，呼吸困难。

安灼拉的表现并不像他试图伪装的那么熟练，他把手指插进格朗泰尔的发间，抚摸他耳后的细软绒毛，吻那双带着苦艾酒味道的唇，但也仅止于接触。格朗泰尔不得不用胳膊环住他的脖子，把他再一次拉下来，用舌尖摩擦他的唇缝，引导他张开嘴，让彼此的气息在唇舌间交换。格朗泰尔能感受到安灼拉硬起的阴茎顶着自己的小腹，他自己的也一样，而且他还有个需求更甚的地方。

“我知道该怎么做。”安灼拉听上去不太确定，但动作里带着他一贯的信心。他撑起自己的身体，让自己跪坐在格朗泰尔分开的双腿间，思考了一下，伸出手托住格朗泰尔结实的屁股，然后因为手感太好忍不住又捏了两下。

格朗泰尔把胳膊举到眼前遮住自己的脸，哀叫了一声。

“你不是来帮忙的，你是来报复我的。”

安灼拉大概是笑了一声，格朗泰尔闭着眼，没能看见他的表情。但安灼拉的手还在继续，有一只手温和地抚摸着腰窝，然后手指向下划，深入到臀缝中，触及了那个迫不及待向外分泌着液体的入口；另一只手拢着格朗泰尔的阴茎，拇指在顶端的小口上缓慢地摩擦着。安灼拉按压着那个入口，继而探入第一根手指，这些过程都比他想象的要轻松，因为格朗泰尔的假性发情状态已经替安灼拉做好了大部分准备工作。所以他要做的只是找寻格朗泰尔的敏感点，这不困难，因为格朗泰尔面对自己的欲望总是很诚实。安灼拉在他的体内把食指和中指分开，扩大那个入口，然后又加了一根手指，格朗泰尔在他的手上扭动着身体，发出满足的喟叹。

手指擦过肠道内壁一点时，格朗泰尔的身体收紧了——安灼拉意识到自己找到了，因为反复碾压那里时格朗泰尔的呼吸急促起来，胸前和大腿内侧由于情欲开始泛红，安灼拉咽了一口口水，意识到自己的忍耐力其实并没有那么优秀。

“是这里吗？”

格朗泰尔哑着嗓子回答他：“别磨蹭了，进来。”

安灼拉深吸一口气，扶着自己的阴茎缓缓顶了进去，肠道内分泌的液体足够润滑，但作为性爱中的被插入一方，Beta的身体构造并没有Omega那么专业，即使假性发情也没办法使Beta突破自己的生理限制。格朗泰尔感觉自己被填得满满的，饱胀感缓解了发情期的渴求，也顶得他几乎窒息。安灼拉在窄小的肠道里艰难地推到了底，陌生的快感使他心悸，本能催促他摇动身体顶入再拔出，但理智告诉他这样可能会把格朗泰尔弄碎。两人的下身紧密嵌合，安灼拉停住动作，用眼神征询格朗泰尔的意见。

“信息素……操，安灼拉，你从来没用过你的信息素吗？”

安灼拉茫然的表情已经说明了答案。说来有些令人难以置信，他从分化以来就开始尽力克制自己放出信息素的本能。尤其是组织起了ABC之友后，公白飞和古费拉克都自觉地开始这么干。Alpha的信息素可以在某种程度上压制Beta和Omega，给他们一种服从的暗示，这在安灼拉看来就是性别压迫的体现。安灼拉把这套理论给格朗泰尔重复了一遍，希望他能理解自己，但格朗泰尔看他的眼神已经说明了一切。

“上帝啊，没人要求你在床上做个圣人。”格朗泰尔看起来很想大笑，但在安灼拉羞恼的表情下又把笑声憋了回去。

“我要咬你吗？”安灼拉气鼓鼓地问，“但据我所知，Beta的腺体发育不完全，即使注入信息素也没办法完成标记。”

格朗泰尔把下巴微微抬起，露出颈侧给安灼拉。

“暂时标记可以维持好几个小时，至少能让我们都舒服一点儿。”

安灼拉俯身向前时进入得又深了一些，在格朗泰尔的喘息中舔舐他的颈侧。薄薄的一层皮肤下是跳动的脉搏，整齐而剧烈，和格朗泰尔本人的漫不经心格格不入。

“我现在怀疑你是个吸血鬼了。”安灼拉不用抬头也知道格朗泰尔现在的表情，一定是温和的调笑。他太熟悉格朗泰尔，尽管格朗泰尔总是站在他的对立面上，但没有哪一束光会不熟稔自己留下的倒影，某种意义上格朗泰尔与他是一体的。

至少现在，字面意义上是。

Alpha尖锐的牙齿刺破皮肤，深入到皮下，把信息素送进去。格朗泰尔屏住呼吸，静静地等着安灼拉完成他的动作。一股热流从颈侧扩散开来，蔓延到全身，爱和信仰只能使格朗泰尔完成自己能控制的部分，而Beta臣服的本能会帮他彻底无保留地打开自己。

标记完成后安灼拉抬起头，残留的信息素逸散在了空气中，是火药和铁锈的味道。格朗泰尔忍不住多嗅了几下，觉得这味道和安灼拉很相称。

安灼拉迟疑地看着他，似乎在等一个评价。

“我很喜欢。”格朗泰尔发自内心地说。

于是火药和铁锈的气息温和地包裹住了格朗泰尔，把他整个人笼罩起来，带进Alpha的控制和保护中。

现在钥匙被注入了格朗泰尔的身体，最后一道锁向着安灼拉打开。Beta的肠道仍然紧裹着Alpha，但已经不会紧绷到伤害自己了。安灼拉得以顺利地整根没入，再缓缓拔出，格朗泰尔快乐地接受他给予的一切，在琴弓压上琴弦时发出好听的哼鸣声。安灼拉在床上是新手，但仍保留了他日常生活中注重细节的好习惯。他揉弄格朗泰尔的胸肌和腹肌，在乳尖上摩挲捻转，发现这些都能让格朗泰尔舒服得夹紧屁股。于是格朗泰尔的敏感带很快被他探寻出来，安灼拉用各种方法爱抚他，格朗泰尔报以迎合和主动吞吐。在安灼拉的勤奋好学之下格朗泰尔很快被操射了一次，肠道痉挛着裹紧安灼拉，精液沾到安灼拉的小腹和胸前，又被他撩起被单草草擦拭掉。安灼拉从他身体里暂时退出来，放他休息了一会儿，和他抵着额头温存，吻他汗湿的鼻尖和潮红的颈侧。几分钟后安灼拉把阴茎以某个能全程摩擦敏感点的角度直顶到底，反复几次后再次成功让格朗泰尔勃起了，这次安灼拉在较深的地方发现了一处被封闭起来的入口，随着格朗泰尔的兴奋而微微张开着。

那应该就是格朗泰尔的生殖腔，与肠道相连，在性唤起时偶尔打开。安灼拉默默回想了一下生理手册上的知识，确定了这是又一处敏感点。

又一个目标，安灼拉在那块软肉上来回顶弄着，逼出格朗泰尔破碎的喘息和呻吟。格朗泰尔深色的卷发已经被汗水湿透，在枕头上留下一大块水痕，他带着哭腔呼喊安灼拉的名字，于是安灼拉低头吻他，舔咬着他的下唇。

生殖腔的入口打开了。格朗泰尔意识到了体内的变化，睁大了眼睛，身体紧紧绷起，他应该拒绝但是——安灼拉正在认真地吮吸他的舌尖，在令人晕眩的幸福感里，他真的能推开安灼拉吗？

机会在迟疑里转瞬而逝，安灼拉的阴茎头挤进了生殖腔，开始膨胀成结。

Beta的体腔结构从一开始就没给Alpha结留下多少空间，疼痛使格朗泰尔扭动着身体想要逃脱，但结把他钉在那里，堵住了敏感的生殖腔口，每次微小的摩擦都让酥麻的快感漫过全身。高潮同时到来，格朗泰尔颤抖着绞紧内壁，弓起身体尖叫出声，眼泪不受控制地流出来。安灼拉用手臂圈住他，咬着他的颈侧，不断注入信息素以延长他的高潮，同时把自己的精液射在他的生殖腔里。

撕裂的痛苦很快被淹没在灭顶的快感中，尖叫转为无声的呜咽，最后只剩下不断的喘息。高潮的失神抽搐持续了很久，直到重新清醒过来，格朗泰尔的脸上还带着泪痕。安灼拉捧着他的脸颊，手指在他发红的眼角磨擦。格朗泰尔偏了偏头，把脸埋在他的掌心。

“很疼吗？”安灼拉低声问。

格朗泰尔委屈地叹了口气，气息吹在安灼拉的掌心，温暖，湿润，让人不由得有些内疚。

“……也很爽。”他承认道。

安灼拉无声地微笑了一下，一不小心扯动了两人连结的地方，格朗泰尔痛苦地呻吟了一声。

“结起码要半小时才会消掉，求你别乱动了。”

于是安灼拉的动作换到了手上，他用手指卷着格朗泰尔的头发，拉扯一下再放开，乐此不疲。格朗泰尔从未见过安灼拉这么活泼的一面，这一点也不像平时庄严的阿波罗，不过他今天已经见过安灼拉神祇之外的太多面了。他们的距离实在太近——每当安灼拉靠近他一点时，不安感就使他推拒这团光芒，此时格朗泰尔性格中恶劣的一面又突然冒了出来：

“你知道在发情期时射在生殖腔里是会让我怀孕的吧。”

格朗泰尔满意地感受到缠绕着自己头发的那根手指僵住了，安灼拉看起来有点懵，显然他完全忘了这回事。

说不定作为准单亲爸爸，自己能提前预支到一笔抚养费，格朗泰尔乐于把自己推入困境，然后做最糟糕的假设，最差也不过是安灼拉拒绝接受这件事并提出堕胎。安灼拉咬着下唇，格朗泰尔故作轻松地盯着他，假装自己能接受他提出的一切条件。

如果安灼拉是在思考堕胎补偿金数额的话，这时间未免太长了。为了避免在床上商议合同条款的尴尬，格朗泰尔决定先承认这是一个玩笑，安灼拉和他几乎在同一时间开口：

“开玩笑的，Beta没有真正的发情期，怀孕率也很低——”

“——如果我想要负责的话，你愿意和我结婚吗？”

“什么？”格朗泰尔差点从床上弹起来，然后因为摩擦到了体内的结又痛得摔回枕头上。

“没问题了，你不用这么纠结，我不会怀孕，也不用你负责什么。”他虚弱地说，第一次感觉自己好像干了件蠢事。

安灼拉皱起眉头，脸上又恢复了他一贯的庄重神情。格朗泰尔做好了被斥责的准备，这是他提起不合时宜的话题所自找的。

“我是认真的。”

格朗泰尔简直失去了语言能力，舌头在嘴里打着结。

“你知道人们一般不在床上求婚对吧。”

“我不觉得这有什么问题。”

“那你应该也知道人们在结婚之前应当恋爱。”

“鉴于我一直对自己的感情毫无察觉——”

格朗泰尔听见自己在笑，先是低声的，然后大笑起来，最后甚至笑出了眼泪。

“你知道你刚刚许诺给我什么吗？你给了我全世界。”

安灼拉挑起眉毛。

“如果你能少挑我的刺，我会让你看到一个更好的世界。”

“那可未必。”格朗泰尔习惯性的嘟囔，安灼拉改变了自己的策略，没有和他争吵，而是选择用一个吻去堵住他的舌头。

当然，他大获全胜。


End file.
